


#werefansanon

by emocezi



Series: What makes a Pack? [1]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Vague mention of scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merton and Stiles met in a chat room.  Merton knows the 'script' Stiles is writing about a human and his troubles with a werewolf pack isn't a script at all. But how does he approach the subject without making himself sound crazy in the process?</p><p>A very important question will finally be answered.  What makes a pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#werefansanon

**Author's Note:**

> I want to send out the biggest ever hug to LadySilver(argentum_ls) for being the most awesome hand holding enabler ever and letting me poke her with sharp sticks whenever I got stuck. And also for prodding me with other sharp sticks when I was just sitting around. She's the wind beneath my wings, and without her this would probably have never gotten posted.
> 
> And now for some back story to set the mood.
> 
> Merton and Tommy are in college and in the 22-23 year old age range. Merton is a self published author. His books are avaliable online, and he also enjoys sneaking into the college bookstore and leaving some of his novels on the shelves because there's no reason for the public to remain ignorant.
> 
> Merton likes to go into chatrooms and chat up his own self promotion.
> 
> Dingle.is.my.God is Merton's username, for obvious self promotional reasons.
> 
> First.String.Yoda is Stiles. Also for obvious reasons.

_First.String.Yoda has logged on_

 **First.String.Yoda** : Hi guys.

 **Team.Jacob** : Hey Yoda. Welcome back.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Hi TJ. Thanks. So I have a question that might sound a little weird.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Still working on that script Yoda?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Yeah. I'm trying out this new scene where a beta kills an Alpha and takes on his power. So I had a question about what you guys thought.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Why did the beta kill the Alpha?

 **First.String.Yoda** : The Alpha's evil. Bit a high school student and turned him. Killed a bunch of people around town. Threatened the hero of our story with physical violence if he didn't help locate certain individuals that started the whole revenge plot to begin with.

 **Team.Jacob** : So what's the new Alpha like then?

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Didn't you say before there was a human mixed up in all this?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Well there was two humans, but the new Alpha bit one of them after he begged to be turned. So now only one human. And the new Alpha's a jerk mostly. Crankier then before when he was just a beta. With great power comes great blah blah whatever.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : So what's your question then? About the new Alpha?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Okay so, the last time I was writing, right before I got stuck. The new Alpha called everyone over for a pack meeting. And the human came along but got sent home. So obviously not pack, but whatevs, he shrugs that shit off like it's nothing.

 **Team.Jacob** : Aww buu. You should make one of the wolves fall in love with the human. Everyone loves a good supernatural romance. Just throw some shit in there about the human smelling good to one of the wolves and see what happens.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : TJ's got a point.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Sure, that would work if I wanted to be the next Stephanie Meyer.

 **Team.Jacob** : Choose your next words carefully Yoda.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : TJ. As much as I adore you, I still can't believe you read that shit.

 **Team.Jacob** : Ugh. How many times do I have to tell you assholes. I don't read for the vampires. I read for the sexy wolfboy. And yes, I KNOW he's not a were, he's a shifter.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Children, settle. So Yoda, what was the question?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Oh. Um. Is the new Alpha just powerhungry, or is he turning into an even bigger asshole then he already is? Like, should he accept the human into his pack?

 **Team.Jacob** : You should make them mates.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : HOMG YES!! I mean, obvsly stay away from the MPreg. But you should totally make them mates. And the Alpha could be grumpy because he knows the human is his mate but he wants to give the human space and let him choose. So romantic.

 **Team.Jacob** : IKR. Give us names Yoda so me and LL can have an OTP.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Okay first off...HELL NO. I'm pretty sure the feelings the Alpha has for the human are a few steps above dislike and a few steps under loathing. No romance found here. He gets all flashy-red-eyes and under-his-breath-growling when the human even talks to him. And he won't even let the human in his house even though the human saved his life at _least_ five times.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : You know, if your looking for some good supernatural werewolf romance, you guys need to check out Merton Dingle. He's got some good stuff going on.

 **Team.Jacob** : Who?

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : I think I've seen one of his books. Acon-something.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Aconitum, it's the Latin name for Wolfesbane. And he really does. He's the only writer I've read so far that actually gets things RIGHT.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : YOU'VE ACTUALLY READ THEM? THAT'S AWESOME!! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL MY...FRIEND. He likes Merton Dingle's books too, so he'll be super happy to hear I...he's got a fan.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : I tried reading one of those books. But it was too long, and it was kinda boring. I mean, who cares about stuff like pack structure. That's so boring. I like graphic novels.

 **Team.Jacob** : They turned Twilight into a graphic novel. It's pretty good.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : I'm going to pretend you didn't say that TJ. Tell me Yoda, what do you like about Merton Dingle books? I think his prose is perfect, his imagery is magnificent. Hell, even his alliteration is awesome. And I love how much lore he gets right.

 **First.String.Yoda** : They're a little dry and the author is prone to unnecessary tangents, but his information is solid. I've got all his books.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : ALL OF THEM?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Yep. First Bite. Wolf Moon Rises. Aconitum. The Last Hunt. I like First Bite the most though. The way he chroniclled the journey from newly bitten to Alpha wolf was awesome. And really helpful...on my script I mean.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : So hey, do you guys watch that new show Werewolf Journals? It's on MTV. I love it.

 **Team.Jacob** : Yeesssssss. It's amazing. I love Tyler H. He's so dreamy.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : I like Colton. He's got so much drama.

 **Team.Jacob** : ZOMG HIS DRAMA. I love his drama.

 **You have entered a Private Chat with _Dingle.is.my.God_**  
 **First.String.Yoda** : I have no idea what those two are talking about.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : I do. Unfortunatly. I have a...friend who watches just about anything MTV puts on about werewolves. She's a menace, won't even let me change the channel when it's on.

 **First.String.Yoda** : What's it about?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : This group of kids living in a small town that all keep journals. Some of them are werewolves and some are humans. It's all so cliche though. There was one episode where they shot one of the wolves with a silver bullet, the bullet skimmed his arm, and his arm started smoking and he shifted in public.

 **First.String.Yoda** : ...But.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : They treated him like a vampire? I know. I said as much and then LORI got all pissy about me ruining her show. She threatened to talk all the way through the Doctor Who Christmas Special this year.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Both Lori and that show sounds horrible.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : It is. I can't believe it's going into it's fifth season. People will watch anything as long as you through some form of supernatural creature into the mix. No respect for the lore and mythology of the creature. It's sad.

 **First.String.Yoda** : It's all that sparkling the vampires are doing these days. A hundred years ago, any self respecting Vampire would have burst into flames if he stared into the sun.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Preach.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Ha. Oh geez my Dad just got home. I have to go pretend I'm asleep or he'll unhook the router again. Good talking to you.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : You too. I'll see you tomorrow night?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Probably. I've got some questions about my script I need answered if you have the time. Just small ones about behaviour of a werewolf pack vs. a wolf pack in the wild.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : You know, not a lot of people even realize how similar werewolf packs are to their wolfy breatheren. It's sad.

 **First.String.Yoda** : I know. Okay, really REALLY gotta go. Bye.

 _First.String.Yoda has logged off_

 

XxX XxX

 

 _Dingle.is.my.God has logged on_

 **First.String.Yoda** : Hey Dingle.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Good evening my good Yoda. How goes the script? Any new problems you need help with?

 **Team.Jacob** : He was just telling us about the new wolf that's been acting weirder then usual around the human, even though the new wolf hated the human before he got turned. I still vote for the Alpha/human relationship. That would be the most popular route, you'd get so many fan girls.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Word yo.

 **First.String.Yoda** : You know, if the Alpha ever stops being a growly asshole I think the human woulnd't mind him so much. But the Alpha has a pretty epic hate on for the human.

 **Team.Jacob** : Come on, you could just go back a few pages in the script and add some little hints. Just some subtext. Bitches love subtext.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Word yo.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : So this new wolf is acting _weird_? Define weird?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Ummm. Subtle scent marking I don't even think the new wolf knows he's doing it. The human does though, because the human actually reads up on this shit. The human is the one who knows the most about pack stuff aside from the new Alpha.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Let me guess. No one even acknowledges all the effort he puts in right? All the hours he's spent in his room reading dusty old tombs written hundreds of years ago by nomadic werewolf tribes living in the moores of Southern Scotland. They just pat him on the shoulder and ignore him the rest of the time until they need him.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Um..yeah. How did you know?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Let's just say I have some experience in these matters.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Why would you do that? You should make the human invaluable to the pack. Like they all want to protect him, and they all love him because he's the fragile one. That's what should happen.

 **Team.Jacob** : LL is totally right. Why is the pack being mean and excluding the human if he's helped them out as much as you say he has?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Because, as much as the human has helped out the pack. He's still just a human. He doesn't have a place in the pack and I don't think he ever will. The human is seriously considering his options on out of town colleges right now.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : The human should check out Michigan. They've got a lot of good Mythology courses he could minor in while he works on his major. Which I'm going to assume is English.

 **First.String.Yoda** : He enjoys Physics.

 **Team.Jacob** : Ew. No one likes physics.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Tru dat.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : So tell me more about this scent marking. Is the new wolf stealing the human's clothes?

 **Team.Jacob** : That's totally hawt.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Yeessssss. I love it already. So sexy.

 **First.String.Yoda** : No. No stealing of the clothes. Why the hell are you people so obsessed with wolfy/human were-romance? The new wolf is doing shit like brushing up against the human, and hugging him when someone scores a goal during Lacrosse games and everyone thinks it's weird because the wolf never even acknowledged the human before he got turned. The wolf doesn't even know he's doing this shit and it's getting really fucking annoying having to deal with all the other wolves commenting on that fact that I smell like goddamn Jackson all the time.

 **You have entered a Private Chat with _Dingle.is.my.God_**  
 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Now that was interesting.

 **First.String.Yoda** : What was interesting?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : You just said 'I'. As in 'I smell like goddamn Jackson all the time'.

 **First.String.Yoda** : I get really into my characterizations. No big deal.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : So the human in your script is based on you then?

 **First.String.Yoda** : A little. I know it's really cliche to do it, but they say most first novels are biographies.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : It's like The Lost Boys.

 **First.String.Yoda** : ....I guess so. A little yeah. I'm totally Cory Haim though.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : ......Don't mention his name in my presence.

 **First.String.Yoda** : You don't like the Haim?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : He's not as nice, or as human as he'd have everyone believe. That movie was more realistic then they'd have us believe.

 **First.String.Yoda** : What happened?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Well two brothers move to this small town in-

 **First.String.Yoda** : I know what happened in The Lost Boys, Dingle. It's one of my favorite movies.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Oh...right. Of course you've seen it. Let's just say I'm  
 _burying_ the hatchet as it were.

 **First.String.Yoda** : ....You're kinda weird tonight.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Let's go back to this idea where you're essentially writing a biography. What you're saying is your best friend got bitten by a werewolf and now you're dealing with a new Alpha wolf and a wolf pack consisting of your best friend and a few more people from school that hate your guts, except for 'Jackson' who's taken to scent marking you?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Uh, no. That would be stupid because werewolves don't exist.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : OBVIOUSLY they don't exist. What are you, new? sllkdgm;aifmg

 _Dingle.is.my.God has logged off_

 

XxX XxX

 

 _Dingle.is.my.God has logged on_

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Dingle, me and TJ are having an argument about which movie is a better  
example of vampire mythology. Interview with a Vampire.

 **Team.Jacob** : Or Dracula 2000.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Salem's Lot. Watch, learn, educate yourselves. Is Yoda not on tonight?

 **Team.Jacob** : Yoda hasn't been on for the last few nights.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : He's probably got exams to study for. I know I do.

 **Wolves.Bain** i h8 x-ams.

 **Team.Jacob** : You should probably get off the computer and study LL.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : But that's no fun.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : When was the last time you talked to Yoda?

 **Team.Jacob** : Friday. Same time you did. Speaking of, where were you all weekend?

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Yeaaaahhhh. Had a hot date, Dingle?

 **Wolves.Bain** do u gais liek twilight? i luff jacob. hes so hawt.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : I had three papers due for Monday. No hot dates here.

 **Wolves.Bain** y r u ignorin me?

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Learn to spell and we'll let you sit at the big people table.

 **Team.Jacob** : Pffft. I can't believe you don't even know how to spell Wolfsbane  
properly.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Play nice children. I've gotta go make sure my roommate doesn't light himself on fire.

 _Dingle.is.my.God has logged off_

 

XxX XxX

 

 _First.String.Yoda has logged on_

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : OH MAI GAWD. YODA'S ALIVE!!!!

 **Team.Jacob** : Dude, where have you been? It's been half a week. We thought you'd been eaten by a herd of wild zombies.

 **First.String.Yoda** : No zombies in my little town. My dad's too boss to let any undead rise from the grave.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : He's the sheriff right?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Sure is.

 **Team.Jacob** : How's his diet going? He still trying to sneak curly fries?

 **First.String.Yoda** : I found a drawer full of dingdongs and twinkies the other day. He tried to pull the whole 'They weren't mine I don't know where those came from' spiel on me. Couldn't even look me in the eye for the rest of the night.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : My dad's the same way. My mom's got him on a diet cause he needs to lose at least twenty pounds. He hides junk food all over the house. We found two things of Hershey Kisses and a mini bag of Doritoes in his filing cabinet.

 **Team.Jacob** : Seriously? That's kinda funny. Do they not think they're gonna get caught?

 **First.String.Yoda** : I know. It makes me mad though because he KNOWS why he's on a diet and it's like he doesn't care. Like one curly fry isn't gonna put him over for a heart attack. He's not a teenager anymore.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : I totally know what you mean Yoda. I'm so freakin' scared one day I'm gonna wake up and find him laying on the kitchen floor cause he had a heart attack. I used that on my dad, the guilt thing really seems to get through to him better then anything else I've tried.

 **First.String.Yoda** : That's a good plan. Oh, my friend just came through my window to visit because he hasn't mastered the infamous door knob yet. I'll see you guys later.

 _First.String.Yoda has logged off_

 

XxX XxX

 

 _Dingle.is.my.God has logged on_

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : How'd your exams go Dingle?

 **Team.Jacob** : Did you win all the things?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : I did okay.

 _First.String.Yoda has logged off_

 **Team.Jacob** : Did you guys have a fight or something?

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Yeah. I haven't felt this awkward since my parents got divorced when I was twelve.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : We didn't have a fight.

 **Team.Jacob** : Are you sure? Cause he was fine until you logged on. He was talking about how the new wolf is being weirder then normal around the human, to the point where even the Alpha is commenting on it. It was just getting good.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : I seriously hope Yoda adds some yummy subtext to this script he's writing. All the good movies have it.

 **Team.Jacob** : So true. Or the tv shows. Every good show has subtext between the lead male roles.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Heh. I don't think I've shipped a het couple in the last ten years.

 **Team.Jacob** : Same.

 _Dingle.is.my.God has logged off_

 

XxX XxX

 

 _First.String.Yoda has logged on_

 **You have entered a Private Chat with _Dingle.is.my.God_**  
 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Don't log off.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Why shouldn't I?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : I wanted to apologize. I think I came across as bit of an ass.

 **First.String.Yoda** : You kinda did.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : My roommate needed the computer and pretty much threw me across the room so he could look up stupid videos on Youtube.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Oh. I thought you were mad at me for something.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Yoda, I could never be mad at you. You're the only one who gets my obscure references to eastern European lycanthropy legends.

 **First.String.Yoda** : You're the only one I know who knows about the differences between a Skinwalker, a Shapeshifter, a Lycan and a Werewolf. You're pretty much the only one keeping me sane right now.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : I feel like we're having a moment.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Is this what bro-ing out feels like?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Possibly.

 **First.String.Yoda** : It's not bad. I feel like there should be more manly posturing and back slapping hugs though.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Let me ask my roommate, he's a jock.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Do I count as a jock if I'm on a sports team. Even if I've never actually stepped on the field for a game?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Tommy says back slapping is good for a bro-mance. And he also says you only count as a jock if you play on the field for more then one game.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Well that sucks.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : At least you're on a sports team. I was always the last one picked for anything. Even after the kid in the wheelchair.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Wow.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : I had more important things to be worried about then knuckle heads in matching jackets.

 **First.String.Yoda** : I made it to first string but Coach still benches me at every game. I don't even get a jacket. It's so not fair.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : .....I've gotta go. Tommy just lit his pants on fire. Again.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Your room mate sounds unique.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : That's one way of putting it.

 _Dingle.is.my.God has logged off_

 

XxX XxX

 

 _First.String.Yoda has logged on_

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Yoooodaaaaaa. My man. How you been?

 **First.String.Yoda** : I've been good. As good as expected.

 **Team.Jacob** : Yeah? How's that script coming along?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Haven't had a lot of time to work on it. School's been insane.

 **Team.Jacob** : Got finals coming up right?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Yeah. My dad wants straight A's this report card or he'll take away my Jeep.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Seriously? Is he some kind of dictator?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Haven't had a lot of time to work on it. School's been insane.

 **Team.Jacob** : Yeah what the hell? If you're not failing at least one class you're not human.

 **First.String.Yoda** : It's not that bad. I'm getting a refill on my Adderal, helps me focus.

 **Team.Jacob** : Got the ADD huh?

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Or as I like to call it. ADOS. Attention Deficiet.....OOOOOH SHINEY.

 **First.String.Yoda** : You know LL. That's pretty much EXACTLY what it is. I try to focus and then something distracts me and before you know it I'm on a different topic and have no idea how I even got there.

 _Dingle.is.my.God has logged on_

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Hey Dingle.

 **Team.Jacob** : Sup dude.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Hey Dingle.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : this isn't dingle.

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Le gaspe. Has a nefarious hacker infiltrated our beloved leaders internet defenses?

 **Team.Jacob** : Hey, when did we ever say Dingle was our leader?

 **First.String.Yoda** : I don't remember that vote. This is still a democracy right?

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : I think you guys are missing the point. If Dingle isn't Dingle, then who is he?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : this is tommy. merton's got a cold and wants me to say hi to you guys.

 **Team.Jacob** : Tommy of the on-fire-pants? How's that going for you?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : IT WAS ONE TIME!!! jeez. i can't believe he told you.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Merton...Dingle. Merton Dingle. I FUCKING KNEW IT.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : oops. i don't think i was supposed to say his first name.

 **Team.Jacob** : I'm confused. What's going on?

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Wait. Isn't that the name of that guy that he was always talking about? The one with the werewolf books?

 **First.String.Yoda** : Yes. Can you ask him why he's in here pretending to be someone else and shamelessly self promoting his own books?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Oh hey, Yoda. You're the one writing that 'script' about the werewolves right?

 **First.String.Yoda** : ...who wants to know?

 **Team.Jacob** : So wait. Dingle.is.my.God was actually Dingle? What the hell? Who even does that?

 **Lycan.Luvrrr** : Oh what EVAR TJ. YOu would totally pretend to be someone else so you could go online and look up RPF about yourself if you were famous.

 **Team.Jacob** : Yeah but....okay, I have no good arguments against that. Still, can we all agree we're gonna harass Dingle when he gets back for lying to us?

 **First.String.Yoda** : That's a given.

 **You have entered a Private Chat with _Dingle.is.my.God_**  
 **Dingle.is.my.God** : merton thinks i shouldn't tell you anything and he's trying to shut off the computer right now. it would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Tell me what?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : it's actually more dangerous for you not to know.

 **First.String.Yoda** : What are you talking about?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : i'm an alpha werewolf. i was bitten when i was camping with some friends during summer break between my junior and senior year of high school. merton's first book was based on what happened.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Seriously, do not fuck with me about this.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : i'm not. go google pleasentville werewolf. i'm a mythological creature in my own town. it's kind of cool.

 **First.String.Yoda** : ....That's...actually pretty cool. So wait, Merton KNEW I wasn't just bullshitting about some script, and he DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ME HE KNEW?

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : go easy on him. he wanted to tell you, but he didn't know what to say.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Oh my god. Why did I think he'd be any different then any of those assholes. Pack sticks with Pack and the humans aren't good for anything but canon fodder.

 _First.String.Yoda has logged off_

 

XxX XxX

 

 **To:** S.Stilinski@gmail.com  
 **From:** T.Dawkins@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** we need to talk.  
i'm coming to beacon hills for dead week, which should fall on your spring break. break any plans you have.

 

 **To:** T.Dawkins@gmail.com  
 **From:** S.Stilinski@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: we need to talk - No.  
Okay no. HELL NO. BAD IDEA. Derek's already in a monumentally bad mood, he doesn't need anything else happening, like another Alpha coming over to challange him.

 

 **To:** S.Stilinski@gmail.com  
 **From:** T.Dawkins@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: we need to talk - No.  
i'm not going to challange him. i just want to talk to you.

 

 **To:** T.Dawkins@gmail.com  
 **From:** S.Stilinski@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: we need to talk - HELL NO  
That's what they all say, and then there's all the Alpha male, though in your case Alpha Werewolf posturing, and then someone's head is getting ripped off and I'm gonna get stuck in the middle AGAIN like always.

 

 **To:** S.Stilinski@gmail.com  
 **From:** T.Dawkins@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: we need to talk - HELL NO  
either break your plans or your going to have some explaining to do. i'll be there saturday morning.

 

 **To:** T.Dawkins@gmail.com  
 **From:** S.Stilinski@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: we need to talk - HELL NO!!!  
I don't even KNOW you. This is a BAD IDEA.

 

XxX XxX

 

 _First.String.Yoda has logged on_

 **You have entered a Private Chat with _Dingle.is.my.God_**  
 **First.String.Yoda** : You're an asshole and I'm still really pissed about EVERYTHING but you need to tell your roommate to stay the hell where he is. I have enough fucking problems with Derek and his anal retentive Alpha Assholeishness without adding your Alpha into the mix.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : I'm sorry for what I did. I really am, but at first I wasn't sure if you were just making shit up, or if you were actually in a pack of werewolves.

 **First.String.Yoda** : As Derek has continiously pointed out to me. I AM NOT IN A PACK OF WEREWOLVES. The only reason I ended up involved with them is because my best friend got bitten and that was my fault too.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Take a deep breath. Now let it out. Now take in another deep breath.

 **First.String.Yoda** : I know how to breathe.

 **Dingle.is.my.God** : Once Tommy gets something in his head, he's not going to let it go. It's an annoying character trait, one of the many he has. But we all have our flaws. My point is, if Tommy has made up his mind that he's going to come down and visit you during dead week, you need to cancel any plans you have and talk to the Alpha. Because this visit is happening.

 **First.String.Yoda** : Fine. You're signing all your books for me.

 _First.String.Yoda has logged off_


End file.
